


Sunnyside

by antoinetteforsythe



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoinetteforsythe/pseuds/antoinetteforsythe
Summary: Jughead moves in.
Relationships: Jughead Jones & Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 9





	Sunnyside

He’d chosen to stay in Riverdale. Someone needed to take care of Dad. That didn’t mean he was happy about it.

The tires of his dad’s truck crunched on the gravel lot in front of their new home. Jughead’s heart sank. No more treehouse, not even a bedroom for him, or for Jellybean, when she and Mom came back, which they would.

A pretty girl with bright pink hair poked her head out of the door to the next trailer over. She waved and smiled in a way that made Jughead’s stomach flip. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad here.


End file.
